Video data as provided by upstream devices to downstream devices may support a variety of dynamic ranges, color spaces, etc. Dynamic ranges may vary from a brightness levels of 10,000 nits, 12,000 nits, or even more at a high end to a brightness levels of 100 nits, 300 nits, 600 nits, etc., at a low end. Color spaces may include, without limitation, linear color spaces, non-linear color spaces, perceptually quantized color spaces, etc.
In addition, metadata related to operational parameters used for encoding video data by upstream devices may be needed by downstream devices to generate operational parameters used for decoding video signals generated by the upstream devices. The amount of metadata that would be needed by downstream devices for relatively high quality decoding operations might be too large to be transmitted to and/or processed by many of the downstream devices.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.